


Better than digging ditches

by eiramew



Series: Cold War Dynamics [1]
Category: Iron Lady (2011), Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, It's not my fault!, Save Me, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angry voice of Margaret caused Denis to get out of the bathroom.<br/>''I'm wasting my time with you Carol. I'm going to hang up. Goodbye.''<br/>The loud noise of the handset being hung up is followed by the familiar sound of his wife's heels climbing the stairs. Denis walked towards the corridor and waited her, his shoulder resting against the door frame.<br/>''It was Carol'' She informed him. ''She wanted us to come on Friday for lunch.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than digging ditches

" _It was only the low houses that made the men on horseback seem so important" -_ 'Some day (Better Than Digging Ditches) b y Maureen Owen

 

* * *

 

The angry voice of Margaret caused Denis to get out of the bathroom.

''I'm wasting my time with you Carol! I said no! ...No! … No! What do you mean by _'Mark told me you agreed'_ ? Listen Carol I … No way! I'm the _Prime Minister,_ you remember? ...I … I'm going to hang up. Goodbye Carol.''

The loud noise of the handset being hung up is followed by the familiar sound of his wife's heels climbing the stairs. Denis walked towards the corridor and waited her, his shoulder resting against the door frame. 

''It was Carol'' She informed him. ''She wanted us to come on Friday for lunch.''

''Great.'' He replied. Margaret sighed, clearly irritated. 

''Denis! I told her four times that I've got an important phone call with Reagan on Friday!''

''Maybe you can postpone it?''

''This kind of person doesn't  _postpone_ things! It's something your daughter has to learn!'' Denis smiled peacefully.

''She's not  _my_ daughter. She's  _our_ daughter, darling.'' Margaret rolled her eyes and made a step towards the door but her husband stood in her way. 

''Denis please, I had a rough day and I just want to go into my bedroom.''

''Well, it's  _our_ bedroom...'' The Prime Minister folded her arms.

''What's your point, except to sound like a bloody communist tonight?!'' He couldn't help laughing and her lips curved in a thin smile.

''Please, she asked again. Let me in.'' He shook his head.

''Feel all the bad energy that comes out of your body. You really need to take a calm, relaxing bath!'' The Prime Minister looked at her husband for a while. She was, in many ways, too tired to fight against him tonight. 

''Alright, she said. I'll go if you come with me.'' Denis cupped her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead. 

''Whatever you want sweetheart, whatever you want...''

ೱೱೱ

Margaret laid quietly under the pale water driving her body into peace. Eyes closed, she focused on Denis' hands kneading gently the smooth skin of her shoulders. As she began to feel all her limbs relaxing, she jumped, suddenly fully aware of the depth of the bathtub. 

''Oh Lord! Sometimes I forget how dangerous it is to take a bath!'' Her husband slid his fingers through her hair and used his palms to stoke her neck. 

''You really,  _really_ need to stop working so hard Maggie.'' He murmured against her ear. Despite herself, the Prime Minister shivered.

''Actually I still have a bit of work to do tonight...'' Denis put a finger on his wife's lips. 

''No more of that talk, darling. You've done enough today.'' She turned around to face him, creating a little army of impatient waves. 

''You can't stop me you know?'' He smiled.

''Of course I can.'' Margaret rested a wet hand on his knee.

''And  _how_ do you think you can, DT?''

''Well, I can  _distract you_ with things rather more interesting than digging ditches between you and your ministers...'' She stood up and grabbed a towel.

''I mean it Denis. I really have to go downstairs...'' He caught her by the waist, preventing any escape.

''You're not going anywhere. You promised me to take a break this week.''

''But I really have to -''

''Aha! Don't say to me you're not able to keep a promise! You're supposed to be a great politician, aren't you?'' He teased.

''I'm sorry darling but I -''

''Shhh, he cut her short. I said no more of that talk.'' Her light blue eyes began to sparkle and she grinned with a real smile this time, not the one she gives to journalists and to the crowd when her name is on everybody's lips. Denis slid a hand beneath the thick fabric of the towel and started to stroke her hot damp skin. She shivered again as he went for her arse and began to squeeze. His mouth travelled on the soft area between her ear and her shoulder. 

''Denis... I need to gooooo...'' She sang urgently. Her husband's arms wrapped her body and pressed her against the wall. His lips were still on her skin but this time they brushed the top of her cleavage. The towel fell on the floor and was quickly forgotten. Despite her will, Margaret's fingers started to unbutton her husband's shirt. When the last button surrendered the fabric joined the towel and Denis nuzzled against her neck as his fingers ran across her hips. 

''Do you really need to call this lacking actor on Friday?'' She grumbled.

''He's not a  _'lacking actor'._ He is President of the United States, and a very kind man by the way.''

''Actor, President... Isn't it the same? He's always  _faking_ everything!'' As he spoke, Denis predicted a vehement vindication but his wife did nothing but smiled. 

''Don't be jealous my dear...'' He strengthened his grasp on her waist and whispered to her ear.

''How can't I be jealous when the press calls you a  _'power couple'_ ?'' 

''That's what we call a  _'political strategy'_ darling...'' Denis knew she was right. Reagan and Margaret made an agreement. But how could he be certain that she's not flirting with him and his stupid cowboy hat when he isn't part of the trip. Denis is not one of the jealous type but when another man stands a little too close to his wife, to his biggest pride, he can't suppress the wish to push him away from her. He knew she was right but he was just too tired of all this  _'political strategy'._ He grabbed her thighs and settled her on the washing machine. 

''I'll show you some  _political strategy_ !'' She started to giggle and folded her arms around his neck. It was what she always loved about him. His sharp sense of humour .

''Hurry up then. I'd like to phone Geoffrey before he goes to bed.'' Denis shook his head and stroked the smooth skin of her inner thighs. 

''Not possible I'm afraid,  _Prime Minister._ '' Margaret's nails dug deeply in her husband's shoulders and she bit her lips in the effort not to break. 

''Denis...'' His fingers moved further and she moaned louder as his fingertips reached her clit. 

''Yes dearest?'' She didn't reply and went for his hand, urging him into a quicker tempo. He smiled and took his fingers away, provoking a wave of protestations. Denis kissed her tenderly to end her recriminations. 

''Bed? Couch? Kitchen table? Up against the wall?'' Margaret grinned and caressed his chest. Sometimes, she wonders how she managed to end up with him. She eyed the bulge of his trousers and her smile widened. 

''Don't bother...'' He ran a finger below her chin.

''Well... Bed's closer.''

''Excellent.'' They stared at each other for a moment, estimating their mutual desires. Denis broke the silence and grabbed his wife by the waist, carrying her through the bathroom and deposed her carefully on the bed. She folded her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him deeply but as she parted her legs, he ended the kiss and shook his head. 

''On your knees, Margaret.'' She looked at him for a moment, a hint of mischief twinkling into her blue eyes. 

''Well, Denis shrugged his shoulders. You've been giving orders and directives all day. Isn't it time to reverse roles?'' She still didn't move, so he lowered his face between her thighs and kissed lovingly her cunt, causing her hips to respond to him involuntarily. His tongue began to stroke her clit while his long fingers teased tenderly her soft inner thigh. She moaned loudly and grabbed the pillow beside her. Denis smiled against her skin.

''Oh yes!'' She exclaimed as two of her husband's fingers slid inside of her while his mouth was still pressing all the right spots. A few seconds more and he could already feel her clenching around his fingers. ''Oh sweet Mercy!'' She hissed, ready to come, but he suddenly stopped moving. ''What? … Denis, please... '' Her voice was wry and whimpering.

''I asked you something but you haven't done it.''

''Denis please. I promise I will do whatever you want but … finish _what_ you've started for God's sake!'' He smiled again and patted her thigh. 

''And _what_ have I started, Dear? Tell me...'' His fingers moved again, but impossibly slowly. Margaret held her breath before whispering: '' _Fuck me,_ Denis...'' She came in the following minutes, crying and screaming his name while she shook and panted. He let her recover and stroked her hair tenderly. 

''Alright?''

''Alright.''

''Now, close your mouth and do as I say.'' A thrill of excitement ran across her spine. He kissed her skin from her stomach to her neck and murmured into her ear: ''On – your – knees.'' This time, she obeyed without fussing. Her fists clenched the soft sheets and she arched her back as Denis' fingers teased purposefully her cunt. He knew that Margaret was struggling to keep a steady breath but he mischievously wanted her wife to lose control tonight. 

One finger, followed by an other, slid slowly into her and she moaned in pleasure. He began to move his hand and circled her clit with his thumb. Her hips swung back and forth and she arched her head as she felt Denis' other hand settling on the small of her back. Margaret squirmed under his touch, asking silently her husband for something stronger, harder and bigger. She heard him laugh softly and she jumped as he pressed his groin against her butt. 

''Is that what you want, sweetheart?'' She swallowed hard and pushed back against him, feeling now his full hardness. 

''Oh yes... Oh God... Denis...'' She felt his trousers falling along her thighs and she exhaled in a hiss, waiting for his first move. 

''Wait, he said. I've got a better idea.'' 

''What on the earth do you - '' He interrupted her by seizing her waist and lifting her up. 

''Denis! What the hell are you doing?!'' He walked through the room and held her in his arms until he sat her on the wooden desk. When she realized she was sitting on her evening mails, she yelped.

''Put me down!'' He leaned over her and smiled, parting her legs with his body. She gasped as he put his hands behind her back and began to thrust. 

''Still complaining?'' Margaret shook her head. ''Good.'' She grabbed his shoulders and dug her fingernails into his skin. 

''Ohoh...'' He giggled. ''Trying to be in control again?'' She winked, teasing his cheek with the tip of her finger. 

''Why not?'' 

''Let go, woman. For Christ's Sake! Let. Go.'' She smiled again and Denis understood what game she decided to play. He stopped to move for a moment and whispered into her ear: '' You're cheating Margaret. Look at you, terribly beautiful, all wet and smelling so good...'' She laughed softly and kissed his lips. 

''You smell whiskey and it's very, _very_ exciting...'' He kissed her back and pushed again between her thighs. She moved against his body, bringing him deeper and deeper after each shove. He encircled her waist and pushed harder, what she responded by groaning louder and folding her legs behind him. Denis was on the verge of breaking but his wife wasn't far behind. He suddenly decided to use the very last of his weapons: his deep, velvety voice. ''Come on...'' He murmured against her neck. ''Admit you've lost, my darling.'' She panted as he slid a finger between her thighs. ''Admit you've lost and I'll do to you things you've never thought about, even in your most racy fantasies.'' Her entire body began to shake and she shouted in a magnificent orgasm. He followed seconds later and came hard between her legs, eyes locked with hers, wide open. A tear rolled along her cheek and he wiped it away with so much tenderness, like if she was the world and all the stars beyond, that Margaret Thatcher started to sob. All of a sudden, Denis felt sorry. ''What's wrong sweetheart? I'm sorry if I - ''

''No!'' She cut him short. ''Don't apologize, dear. This was... this was more than wonderful...'' He smiled again and kissed her forehead. ''Good Lord, I needed this so bad...'' He took her in his arms and carried her to bed while she replied something he didn't understand. As soon as he was under the covers, Margaret huddled against him, forgetting Geoffrey, Ronald Reagan and England. After all, Denis was right. Making love was far better than digging ditches. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never finish it... My first and probably last RPF. I hope you'll enjoy and ignore the mistakes :) Feel free to leave a comment if you liked the story, and I'll be more happy and less shameful! ♥


End file.
